Sweet Revenge
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor are all sisters. Taylor only being their sister because their father remarried. Taylor and Gabriella immediately like each other but Sharpay is reluctant. She will go to great lengths to stop her sister seeing Troy Bolton.
1. Trailer

**A/N: Trailer for this story 'Sweet revenge'.**

**Summary: **Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor are all sisters. Taylor only being their sister because their father remarried. Taylor and Gabriella immediately like each other but Sharpay is reluctant. When Gabriella starts to hang out with Troy Bolton, Sharpay will go to ultimate lengths to get him back and Taylor and Gabriella must plead for help from Troy's friends.

* * *

Trailer

**Bold – Narrator**

_Italics – Speech_

Underlined – Actions

**They had never seen eye to eye**

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella yelling at each other

_Gabriella: I'm not doing your homework!_

_Sharpay: You're the geek of the family!_

**And when Taylor is their new sister**

Shows Gabriella and Taylor sitting on the couch, holding a book each

_Gabriella: You're cool_

_Taylor: You too_

**There's an even bigger rift**

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay yelling in the school hallways

_Gabriella: Do us all a favour and treat Tay and I like sisters_

_Sharpay: She's not my sister and neither are you._

**But, when Troy Bolton steps into Gabriella's life**

Shows Gabriella walking up the steps to the rooftop garden

_Gabriella: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were up here_

_Troy: It's fine. I'm Troy._

_Gabriella: _Shakes his hand_ Gabriella._

**Sharpay will go to ultimate lengths to get what she wants**

Shows Troy and Gabriella on the rooftop garden

_Troy: I can't hang out with you anymore, Gabriella._

Troy let's go and Gabriella starts to cry

**Starring:**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Montez**

**Three sisters**

Shows Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor hugging Gabriella's father

**Two rivals**

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay staring angrily at each other

**One boy**

Shows Troy with Gabriella, laughing

Switches to Troy with Sharpay, flirting

**It's always good to get Sweet Revenge**


	2. New student

**A/N: My new story! Ummm...Sharpay and Ryan have Montez as a last name as they're blood related to Gabriella. Gabriella is two years younger than everyone else and it's their junior year so she's fifteen and everyone else is seventeen. Just to let you know. I was going to say something else...Oh, Troy isn't a new student he just transfers into a different class.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Mr Ahern**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 1 – New student

Gabriella looked up from her homework when there was a knock on her door. She sighed. It wasn't like anyone was interrupting – she was, after all, just doing extra credit – but she just wanted to think for a while. Forget about school and family and her lack of friends. Her only friends was her new step-sister, Taylor McKessie and her older brother, Ryan. They shared several bonds that included their love for school and their hate for Gabriella's older sister, Sharpay. Gabriella was in the same junior class as Sharpay, though, because she had skipped two grades in middle school.

Anyway, Gabriella pulled her bedroom door open and, to her dismay, saw Sharpay standing there. "What?" Gabriella asked tiredly, not even bothering to invite her in.

"Here's my homework from today." Sharpay ordered, dumping a pile of homework in her sister's arms.

"Sharpay, I'm not doing your homework again. I did that one time because you were sick!" Gabriella protested, struggling with all of the books.

"Well," She faked a cough. "There. Now you can do my homework. And you're the geek of the family. I'm not asking McKessie anyway." She flounced back down the hall towards her bedroom.

Gabriella shut her bedroom door and dumped the books onto her desk before sitting down again. She rubbed her forehead and set her extra credit work to the side before opening Sharpay's notebook that had, unsurprisingly, a lack of notes. She then turned to the text book Sharpay had given her and looked at the chemistry questions that were staring up at her. This was so easy!

There was another knock at the door and, knowing it wouldn't be Sharpay for another visit, called for whoever it was to come in. She lifted her head from leaning over her desk in time to see Taylor and Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan. "Hey guys."

Ryan and Taylor glanced at each other. Taylor was the same age as Ryan and Sharpay but was just as smart as Gabriella but chose not to skip any grades. "Gabby, what are you doing?"

"Well," Gabriella started as she turned back to Sharpay's work. "I was doing some homework for extra credit as I finished mine at lunch. Then, Sharpay came and my plans changed."

Ryan leaned over and closed the textbook. "You can't keep doing this."

"Well, dad doesn't believe us and what am I going to do?" Gabriella asked, swivelling around on her desk chair.

"Here's a thought: say no." Taylor said incredulously.

"I did. She pulled the whole sick thing again and left before I could retaliate." She replied glumly.

Taylor breathed out deeply. "I'm really glad my mum married your dad but it comes with a big price."

"Try living fifteen years with her." Gabriella muttered.

"Seventeen for me." Ryan pointed out.

"Seventeen for you." Gabriella confirmed.

Taylor sighed. "I've seen how my mum and your dad act towards Sharpay and I guess there's nothing we can do but, we can at least help you out."

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, you guys. I just don't know what to do anymore. We've never been friends like you and I, Tay. We've just had to call each other sisters because we are, not because we want to be."

"Kind of like me and Chad Danforth. He's my lab partner but there's nothing I can do about it." Taylor sighed.

"Well, you don't share a birthday with Sharpay. Every year she has a birthday, I organise the party." Ryan moaned.

Taylor rested her head on his shoulder in comfort. "It'll be okay. One day everyone will realise how she really is."

"One day can turn into a lifetime and before you know it, it's over." Gabriella whispered. She turned her head to her desk and looked at the photoframe that was stood by her lamp. A little Gabriella was being hugged tightly by an older, Spanish woman who Gabriella clearly took after. Whereas, Ryan and Sharpay took over their father.

"I miss her too." Ryan whispered, kissing Gabriella on the head.

* * *

Gabriella sighed, opening her locker the following morning. It was the first Tuesday after the Easter holidays and Gabriella wished she could've had one more day off. She placed her bag inside, only holding the books she needed. She turned to Ryan, whose locker was the one to the left of hers. "Ry, why was Sharpay up so early? I didn't see her and I need to give her her homework."

Ryan shrugged, searching for a book in his locker. "I don't know. She mentioned something about Troy Bolton."

"Don't even say that name." Taylor scolded from Gabriella's right. "He is just like Chad Danforth. Girl, I wish you were in the chemistry I took as well."

"Maybe things will change this semester. You never know. Things change all the time." Gabriella suggested, closing her locker. She turned around, leaning against the metal in time to see the populars walk towards them. Well, not towards them, exactly, just past them.

Sharpay was walking besides Troy. She walked past her three siblings and stopped in her tracks, causing the basketball team and cheerleading squad to bump into each other from the sudden halt. "Well, here we are. Have you got my homework?"

Gabriella opened her locker again and searched for a minute before turning around. "You're only getting a C, though." She warned as Sharpay took the books.

"A C is a C." Sharpay muttered. "Just like you. Once a geek, always a geek."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up Sharpay. No one likes you."

"Yeah they do!" Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

She raised her eyebrows as most of the basketball team and cheerleaders past by them. "Then why didn't they hang around?" She shut her locker again, hugging her books to her chest.

"Troy likes me, right Troy?" Sharpay asked, turning to the sandy haired boy.

Gabriella watched as Troy scratched his neck in uneasiness. He locked eyes with her for a moment before turning his gaze to the floor. He was wearing a white shirt with green sleeves and a pair of jeans. His hair was its usual dirty blonde colour but was gelled in the different directions. He glanced behind him where the last basketball players – Chad, Jason and Zeke – were standing.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not interested in the opinion of some egotistical jock, I'm interested in people like us. Regular people." She looked into Troy's eyes,hoping he got the message that she didn't mean that.

Troy nodded his head slightly. "Sharpay, I think we should get to homeroom."

Sharpay smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, sweetie." She turned back to Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella. "As for you three, see you at home." She then turned and headed for Ms Darbus' homeroom.

Gabriella shook her head. "She so doesn't deserve this."

"That's because they know Sharpay – most popular girl in school. Not Sharpay – sister from hell." Ryan raised his eyebrows as they made their way towards their homeroom.

Taylor nodded. "I agree. She puts an act for the world but as soon as we step in the picture, it's completely different!"

Ryan breathed out deeply. "That's Sharpay." They entered the classroom and saw that the basketball players were already seated, Sharpay sat on Troy's desk. They took their seats. Gabriella was at the very back, Ryan to her left and Taylor in front.

The bell rang and Ms Darbus flounced in, her colourful clothes waving about the place. "Alright, class. See the noticeboards in the lobby for new activities, Mr Bolton."

Troy turned his attention back to the teacher and blushed, having been caught looking at Gabriella. Well, he didn't know her name, he just knew she was Sharpay's sister.

Ms Darbus glared at Troy before continuing with the announcements.

At the back of the room, Gabriella blushed deeply, from having Troy's eye contact just seconds ago. Wasn't he supposed to be with Sharpay? No. She would've thrown a party if they were together. But, even so, he was popular, she was unpopular. Why was he looking at her. That's it! Homework. That dreaded word that made Gabriella's skin crawl. She usually liked homework...if it's her homework.

"Gabby!" Ryan snapped his fingers in front of his sister's face.

"What?" Shae asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"It's chemistry time." Taylor explained. "The bell rang."

Gabriella stood up, grabbing her books. "Right." She walked outside with Taylor and Ryan and hugged them both. "Have fun with Chad." She winked at Taylor before walking towards her AP chemistry. She had taken a different class to Ryan and Taylor as they had taken regular chemistry.

She walked into the classroom and sat at her bench at the back of the room. The benches were meant for two people but she didn't have a partner so she was by herself. Her teacher, Mr Plait, felt she was more than capable to do experiments by herself.

The bell rang and students rushed in. Mr Ahern was going through some topics they would be covering during the semester when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called.

The door opened and Troy stepped inside, handing the teacher a piece of paper.

"Alright, Mr Bolton. There is a spare seat next to Ms Montez." Mr Ahern pointed towards Gabriella. "Class, we have a new student. Troy has just transferred into AP chemistry."

Troy slid onto the stool next to Gabriella. He placed his books on the desk and mentally groaned. He had been hoping when the teacher introduced him, he would introduce him to the person he was sitting next to. All he wanted to know was her name.


	3. Opening up

**A/N: Iffy chapter but I've only just started the story so I'm still getting into it yet. Btw, an ectopic pregnancy is when the egg is fertilised in a falopian tube and basically it grows there and the tube bursts, causing internal bleeding. Just for reference.  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Opening up

Gabriella sighed, putting her books in her locker at lunchtime. "Troy Bolton was transferred into AP chemistry."

Ryan got over the shock first. "Wow. I can't imagine what Sharpay's going to say."

"I don't know but I do know that Troy Bolton is really smart. He answered nearly all of the questions. And he got them right!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor's eyes were still wide. "Are you talking about the same Troy Bolton that is best friends with Chad Danforth?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Basketball captain?"

She nodded again.

"Most popular guy in school?"

Ryan whacked Taylor over the head. "We get it. It's the same guy!"

Taylor huffed slightly. "I thought he had the same IQ of Sharpay."

"I thought he had the same IQ as a peanut." Ryan stated.

"It's thing, right?" Gabriella joked. "Anyway, guys. I need to think for a while. I'll see you guys in English." She walked down the hallway, around a corner, away from her friends. Sharpay was so stuck up, bossy and evil! So, why did Troy, the guy that Sharpay wanted, seem to be the exact opposite? He was staring at her in homeroom, answered questions right in chemistry and...probably didn't know she existed.

She realised that there was a door she had never seen before and walked over cautiously. She looked around the empty hallway before pushing the door open and walking inside, meeting a staircase. She started to climb them and was greeted by fresh air. She closed her eyes as her feet touched the last step and smiled to herself.

She opened her eyes again to come face to face with Troy. Her eyes widened and she started to walk backwards, nearly falling down the stairs but, with Troy's amazing basketball skills, he rushed forward and grabbed her waist and because of her light weight, he was able to pull her up to the rooftop garden, her feet safely on the ground.

Gabriella stared up into his dazzling blue eyes and smiled softly, breathing heavily. "You saved me."

Troy nodded, letting go of her waist. "I guess I did."

Gabriella then realised that he was here before her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." She turned and started walking back down the stairs.

Troy quickly ran down the few steps she had descended. "It's fine." He gently pulled her back up the stairs and let go of her hand. "I'm Troy."

"Gabriella." She shook his hand gently.

"You're Sharpay's sister, right?" Troy quizzed.

Gabriella groaned, walking over to the banister. "Yes."

"You don't sound too happy." He noted, standing behind her.

She shook her head, sadly. "Not really. Troy, are you, like, friends with her?"

Troy took a few steps forward so that his chest was nearly touching her back. "Well, she likes people to think we are but I don't think we are."

"Then you won't mind me saying this." She said as she turned around, her back pushed up against the metal railing. "She's a spoilt bitch who always gets what she wants!"

"Whoa. Hold up. Aren't you from the same family?" Troy asked in confusion.

Gabriella rubbed her forehead as she walked over to the bench. "Yes but she's always been the favourite. Ryan and I have to work at the country club that our dad owns to get money. All she has to do is cry and she gets an entire store."

Troy sat next to her. "Wow. That's harsh."

"Yeah. And I know why my dad doesn't love me anymore." She whispered.

"Why's that?" Troy asked with interest.

"I take too much after my mum and..." She paused slightly, forcing the tears back into her eyes. "I'm the reason she's dead. When she was in labour, there were complications. And it was a case of her or me. And it was me. My dad has always resented me because of it. And I have no idea why I just told you that. I've got to go." She stood up and quickly ran down the stairs. She slowed down and leaned against the lockers. Why did she just tell him that? Nobody knew that outside her family. It was practically an unwritten rule not to tell anybody.

She walked towards the cafeteria and sat down at her usual table with Taylor, Ryan and their other friend, Kelsi Nielson. "Hey guys."

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked with concern. Okay, she was an exception. She was the only one who knew about their mother. And now Troy.

Gabriella shook her head. "I...Troy...mum." Her voice couldn't form proper sentences.

"You told Troy Bolton about your mum?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"How did you get that from that?" Ryan exclaimed.

"I'm her sister." Taylor pointed out.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Taylor. "So what? Anyway, why did you tell him?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. He saved me from falling down the stairs, I just kept talking and it came out. I didn't want it to. It just felt right." Gabriella said quietly.

Taylor shook her head. "Why were you even talking to him?"

"I don't know. He saved me from falling down the stairs. He asked if I was Sharpay's sister. I said yes and one thing led onto another." Gabriella explained shortly.

"Gabriella!" A voice yelled.

She turned around to face the entrance to the cafeteria in time to see Troy run in and he slowed to a jog as he approached. She stood up to face him, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "What do you want, Troy?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever I did. I don't know what I did but why did you run off?" Troy asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Can we not do this here? Can we go back to the roof?"

Troy nodded, leading her out of the cafeteria. The journey to the rooftop garden was silent and when they reached their destination, Troy turned to face her. "Now please talk to me. I didn't even know your name this morning but I want to know everything about you."

"Why?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Because you're a girl strong enough to stand up to Sharpay. I wish I had that strength." Troy said sincerely.

She smiled softly. "I try to be strong so much. Sometimes it's so hard. Sometimes I need a friend."

"I can be that friend if you want." Troy offered.

"What about Sharpay and your friends?" Gabriella asked uncomfortably.

"This isn't about Sharpay or my friends." He replied, resting a hand on her upper arm. "This is about you and me and I like it how you willingly opened up to me."

"It kind of scared me." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I just don't like talking about my mum. And when I opened up to you without knowing you except your name, it scared me to death." She explained.

"Well, how about we hang out tonight and get to know each other?" Troy offered.

* * *

Gabriella stuck another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "What's your favourite movie?"

"Of all time?" Troy raised his eyebrows as, he too, ate another spoonful of ice cream.

They were both lying side by side on Gabriella's bed, asking the other questions. They were eating double chocolate chip ice cream and Troy's arm was around her shoulder to prevent either of them fall off of the bed as she only had a single one.

"Of all time." Gabriella confirmed.

"_Grease_." He replied shortly.

"Really? Mine too." She said in amazement.

"You don't seem like a musical person." Troy pointed out.

"I could say the same thing about you, lunk-head-basketball-man." She grinned.

"What?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Taylor. That's all you need to know." She giggled quietly, still eating ice cream.

"What would you say if someone said they could relate to your mum situation?" Troy asked quietly.

"I'd laugh and say everyone says they understand but they don't." Gabriella said angrily.

"Well, my mum died three years back due to an ectopic pregnancy." He whispered. "There was nothing anyone could do. She had been complaining about her shoulder hurting all day so my dad suggested for her to lie down. And then she died while we were playing basketball."

Gabriella tilted her head back to look at him and noticed some tears roll down his cheeks. "You were close to her?"

He nodded, wiping his single tear away. "Like you and your mum by the sounds of things."

"I'm glad you opened up to me, Troy. You're a cool guy but, not for the reasons your friends think." She whispered, kissing his cheek.


	4. I'll catch her

**A/N: Um...well, I wanna go to bed so all I'm going to say is that I'm basing this off my teen movie poster I designed for my media coursework :D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Danny**

**Vanessa**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 3 – I'll catch her

Gabriella stepped out of her front door in a pair of hip-hugging jeans, some pale blue ballet flats and a sky blue tank top over a plain white t-shirt that had a v-neck collar. She turned back to the house and sighed. "Ry, Tay. Come on, we're going to be late!" She yelled.

Ryan and Taylor both fell out the house, Taylor pulling the door closed. Ryan had his hat on backwards, his bag hanging limply in his hands and Taylor had her jacket hanging off of her left shoulder. She straightened up and groaned, pulling the handle of her trolley-bag up angrily. "I hate that girl so much!"

"How do you spend three stinking hours in the bathroom?" Ryan grumbled, unlocking his car and he opened the driver's door before facing his sisters. "You are so lucky you had a shower last night."

Gabriella smiled. "I know. Seriously, we're going to be late."

"I could give you a ride if you wanted." A voice offered.

Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan turned to the road in front of their house and saw an old truck there with Troy leaning against it casually, with his arms folded loosely and one leg slung over his other. He was wearing creased jeans that had some tears around the knees for a cool effect, a navy blue polo shirt and his wildcat sports jacket over the top. She walked towards him, her dark curls flowing down her back. She had some books clutched in her arms and her shoulder bag hanging down her side.

"Hey, Brie." Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled back. "Hey Troy. You know my brother Ryan and step-sister, Taylor."

Ryan and Taylor approached and Troy nodded. "Yeah. Taylor, just for you to know, Chad talks about you a lot."

Taylor blushed slightly. "Really?"

Troy grinned. "Yeah. He's going to ask you to the prom."

Taylor's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?"

"Because he likes you. A lot." Troy nodded slowly. "The only time he stops talking about you is when me and the guys make him watch basketball. Even when we play, he talks about you."

Ryan smirked. "Now, sis, you're gonna get a boyfriend."

Taylor punched his arm…hard. "Shut up or die."

"Well, you need a ride." Ryan compromised, rubbing his arm.

"Troy just offered." Taylor shot back.

Gabriella sighed and turned to Troy. "I'm sorry. They're always like this."

Troy laughed. "Reminds me of my brother and sister. My brother, Danny is in his freshman year and my sister, Vanessa, is in the seventh grade. Anyway, guys, do you want a ride or not because it's quarter to eight and it's a good ten minute drive from here."

Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan looked at each other before nodding. Gabriella climbed into the front passenger seat as Troy sat behind the steering wheel across from her. Taylor climbed into the seat behind Gabriella as Ryan quickly locked his car and hopped in behind Troy. Gabriella smiled across at the older boy as he pushed the key into the ignition, twisted it and heard the gentle hum of the engine start.

They all strapped their seatbelts across their bodies and Troy pulled out onto the quiet road, only a few cars that had students driving to school or a few people driving to work. Troy changed gear and his hand brushed against Gabriella's thigh. She blushed deeply and shifted further to the door.

Troy continued driving, knowing that Gabriella had blushed and a smile grew on his face, though he forced it not to get too big. "So, why were you running late?"

"Never let Sharpay in the bathroom before you." Ryan declared.

"That explains a lot." Troy replied, stopping at a red light.

Gabriella laughed. "I know. I can't hang out tonight because I'm working."

"Us too." Taylor and Ryan added from the back.

Troy nodded as he pulled into the school parking lot. "Okay. Well, I guess this is the end of the line."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks for the ride, Troy. I'll see you later." She hopped out with Taylor and Ryan and started walking towards the school.

Troy quickly locked his car and sprinted after them. "Where are you going?"

Gabriella turned to him. "School. Where I go everyday. Between my homework, Sharpay's, work and trying to breathe."

"You know I could talk to her if you want." Troy offered.

Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella shook their heads frantically. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand tightly. "Please don't. She'd have our heads if she knew you drove us to school. Please Troy?"

Troy nodded. "Okay. But meet me on the rooftop at lunch?"

Gabriella smiled. "Okay. Bye."

Troy glanced at Ryan and Taylor. "Bye guys." He smiled at Gabriella before letting his hand from Gabriella's and walking down the hallway.

Gabriella sighed to herself before entering the school and walking to her locker. She was so mixed up right now. She had never felt this way before. When Troy's arm was around her shoulder...and when he brushed her thigh...and how perfectly his large hand held her small one. She got butterflies just thinking about Troy. She felt her heart beating through her chest and mentally cursed herself. One day. She had known him officially for one day and she had fallen for him. No. Scratch that. She fell for him when she nearly fell down the stairs. She giggled silently at the irony and pulled her locker open.

"What do you think, Gabby? Gabby? Gabriella!" Ryan snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

Gabriella broke away from her thoughts. "What?"

"What do you think we should do for dinner? Pizza or Chinese?" Taylor asked.

"Pizza." She answered shortly, not really thinking.

Ryan nodded. "Cool. What were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything." She protested.

"Gabby, I'm your brother. I know you." Ryan declared.

Gabriella sighed, swapping some books over and slowly shutting her locker. "I..." She took a deep breath, trying to form a proper sentence. "I was thinking about Troy."

Taylor smiled softly as they made their way to their homeroom. "Someone's got a crush!" She sang.

Gabriella shook her head. "No I don't. It's hard to have a crush on someone when you're in love with them." She raised her eyebrows sadly before walking ahead of them, hugging her books closer to her chest and walked into her homeroom and sat at her desk.

Taylor and Ryan walked in and sat in their seats. "Are serious?" Taylor asked she she twisted her body to face her.

Gabriella nodded sadly. "Yes."

* * *

Gabriella tied the strings of her white apron around her grey skirt and pale blue button up shirt. She grabbed the notebook, marker and circular tray before walking out into the restaurant. She inwardly groaned when she saw the table in the corner was occupied by four people. All four of them had the same dazzling blue eyes that Gabriella hadn't stopped thinking about.

She walked up behind Troy and bent down. "Stalking me, are you?"

Troy jumped slightly and tilted his head to see her. "Brie, don't do that. Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

She smirked. "You cope with my sister, you'll cope with a heart attack."

Troy smiled. "Uh, Brie, this is my dad as you know, my brother, Danny, and my sister, Vanessa. Guys, this is Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled. Danny looked like a younger version of Troy and Vanessa had the same eyes but had darker hair. "Hey guys. What will it be?"

Troy read over the menu. "A double cheeseburger, extra fries and bacon on the side with a soda."

Gabriella wrote it down in her notebook. "Sharpay would scream if she found out you were eating that. What about you guys?"

Vanessa glanced at the menu. "Lasagne with water, please."

Danny read the menu before frowning slightly and looking at Troy. "Same as Troy."

"Copy cat." Troy muttered.

Jack sighed. "Mixed grill and Troy's driving so I'll have a pint of lager, please."

Gabriella wrote everything down and took the menus off of them. "Thank you. And Troy?"

Troy smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

"Sharpay told me to tell you that I can do your homework if you want." Gabriella replied.

"I don't want you to do that." Troy persisted.

"I know that, you know that and Ryan and Taylor know that. She doesn't." She shrugged slightly before heading back to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella carried the two plates of burgers for Troy and Danny out towards their table. She had carried their drinks out earlier and they were waiting for food. "Double cheeseburger, extra fries and a side of bacon." She smiled as she placed one in front of Danny and one in front of Troy.

Danny beamed and stuck a fry in his mouth. "That's gorgeous!"

Vanessa looked disgusted and hit him over the head. "You pig!"

Gabriella laughed. "I'll be back in a minute." She left and returned a few minutes later. "Mixed grill and lasagne. Enjoy your meal."

"Brie, do you want to join us. There's enough food between me and my brother for you." Troy offered.

Gabriella glanced at her watch and sat down next to Troy. "I guess I can spare a few minutes." She took a fry off of Troy's plate and swallowed it.

"So, you're the famous Gabriella." Vanessa commented.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Troy came home yesterday and talked non-stop. We couldn't get a word in edgeways." Vanessa laughed, slipping a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

Troy blushed, glared at her and kicked her under the table. "I told them I told you about my mum."

Gabriella nodded and blushed, swiping another fry. "Of course, Troy." She caught his eye and they shared a soft smile. She felt Troy rest a hand on her thigh and she intertwined their fingers together.

Jack coughed slightly, breaking the two's eye contact, though they still held hands. "So, Gabriella, this really is a marvellous place your father set up. We've never been here but Troy begged us to come."

Danny nodded, his mouth full of burger. "Yeah. I swear, you are the best thing that ever happened to him and he's only known you one day."

Troy kicked his brother's leg and glared at him.

Gabriella shook her head. "It's okay, Troy."

"GABRIELLA!" A voice screeched.

Gabriella sighed and stood up, her hand still locked with Troy's much to his family's surprise as Sharpay marched towards her. "What is it, Sharpay?"

"Where's my caviare omelette?" She asked angrily.

"Being cooked like everyone else's food." She replied. "I'll see you later Troy. Bye, Coach Bolton, Danny and Vanessa. Enjoy your meal. And Sharpay, remember dad said not to annoy customers."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat down in the seat that Gabriella once occupied. "Hi Troy."

"Hi." He said absently, watching Gabriella retreat to the kitchen. _You went and fell for her, Bolton! But, will she catch you? I don't know but I'll catch her whenever she falls. I promise._


	5. Love for everyone?

Chapter 4 – Love for everyone?

Ryan knocked on Principal Matsui's door nervously. He had been sent there by Ms Darbus and he didn't know why. Taylor and Gabriella had joked 'What have you done now, Ry?' but Ryan didn't do anything and was terrified that Sharpay had framed him again.

"Come in." Principal Matsui called.

Ryan pushed the door open and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He saw that a girl about his age occupied one of the seats in the office. She had dark hair, was quite curvy but beautiful and was wearing a pink blouse and a simple black skirt. In the chair next to her, there was a man, presumably. "Good morning sir. Ms Darbus said you wanted to see me?"

Principal Matsui smiled and stood up, walking around to greet Ryan. "Ryan, this is Martha Cox. She's a new student and likes dancing, just like you. Can you show her around? I think she has most of her classes with you and some with Taylor and Gabriella."

Ryan smiled softly at Martha. "That's fine."

"Well, best be off then. Second period is nearly starting." Principal Matsui exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

Martha and her father stood up and she hugged him. "Bye, dad." She broke away and took a deep breath before exiting the office with Ryan.

Ryan smiled at her, extending his hand. "I'm Ryan Montez."

Martha blushed and shook his hand. "Martha Cox."

Ryan nodded, slowly withdrawing his hand and adjusted his green cap on his head. "So, can I see your timetable?"

Martha nodded and handed him her papers, adjusting her backpack slightly. "There you go."

"Well, you have Chemistry with my sister, Gabriella, and English with me. I'll show you to your locker before the bell rings." Ryan explained, leading her down the corridor and stopped at a locker, dialling the combination in and letting the door swing open. "Here you go."

Martha smiled and looked at her timetable before taking her Chemistry and English books out and placing her bag into her locker. "Thanks for this, Ryan. Not many people like the new girl."

Ryan shrugged. "It's fine. You seem cool and I'm a dancer myself and I know what it's like to stand out of the crowd."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, closing her locker softly.

"Me and my sisters are outcasts. Our only other friend is Kelsi, the composer of the school musicals." Ryan explained as the bell rang.

Students filled the halls, pushing and shoving to get to their lockers before second period. Martha straightened up and smiled at Ryan. "Well, you can have one more friend if you want. I understand if you don't but I was thinking that-"

"Martha, it's cool." Ryan assured her, taking her hand gently and pulling her down the hallway to his locker. He let go of her hand, pulling the door open and started swapping some books over. He smiled when Taylor and Gabriella approached. "Hey guys. This is Martha, the new girl. Martha, Taylor and Gabriella."

Martha smiled. "Hey. Ryan says I've got chemistry with you, Gabriella."

"You can call me Gabby. I'd say you could sit next to me but I already have a partner." Gabriella explained.

Taylor nodded her head. "Yeah, do not disturb her when she talks about Troy Bolton."

"Like disturbing you when you talk about Chad Danforth?" Gabriella shot back.

Taylor's face paled. "Come on, Ryan. We need to get to chemistry." She dragged him away.

"Bye Martha." He yelled before he disappeared into the sea of students.

Gabriella laughed, turning to the girl in front of her. "Bye brother and sister, ladies and gentlemen!"

Martha smiled softly, still staring at the corner Ryan had disappeared around.

Gabriella snapped her fingers in front of Martha's eyes. "Martha!"

"What?" She jumped slightly.

Gabriella grinned as they made their way to chemistry. "Someone has a crush on my brother."

"No I do not. I've just met him." She defended.

Gabriella shook her head. "I know what it's like to fall for someone after five seconds of knowing them."

"No you don't." Martha protested.

"Wait till you see my lab partner." Gabriella whispered before walking into the classroom and making her way to her seat. She placed her books on her desk and sat down on the stool. She looked up and smiled when Troy entered the room. He made his way and sat down next to her. "Hey, Troy."

Troy smiled at her. "What's up with the new girl?"

"She's gonna get together with Ryan." Gabriella explained, smirking.

"Really?" Troy asked in amusement.

Gabriella nodded and blushed when Troy's hand rubbed her thigh again. She rested her hand on top of his and he intertwined their fingers together. "Yeah. I know he likes her and she kind of admitted it after I said I know what it feels like to fall for someone after knowing them for just five seconds."

"Who's that?" Troy whispered, unconsciously leaning forward.

"Good morning class." Mr Ahern called.

Troy left his hand on Gabriella's leg as they turned their attention to their teacher. He was sure that she would be his girl. He would forget about Sharpay, Chad and even basketball just to make sure she was his. He would protect her. Love her and make sure the whole world knew they were together. He'd make sure of it.

Gabriella slipped her book back into the shelf in the library. She moved along the shelf again and picked up another book, flicking through it. She wasn't exactly looking for a book to read. She was looking for a book to give her answers and confidence to do something about Troy.

"Gabriella." A voice whispered in her ear.

She jumped and turned around. "Chad? You know...my name?"

Chad nodded. "I know a lot about you. Your middle names are Anne and Holly. Your Sharpay's younger sister. Taylor's step-sister. You work at lava springs. Waitress during the week and lifeguard at weekends."

"Will you cut to the chase?" She hissed.

"How do I ask Taylor to the prom?" He asked.

She closed the book and placed it on the shelf. "You're Troy's best friend, right?"

"You like Troy?" He smirked.

She glared at him. "All I want is a favour. I'll help you with Taylor, if you help me with Troy."

Chad stared at her. "What do you suggest, then?"

Gabriella grinned to herself. "Okay, first of all, you need to make it special. Taylor's like me. She's never had a real boyfriend and if you make it special, she'll be extremely grateful. Don't hurt her."

Chad nodded solemnly. "Now about you and Troy...You're quite good friends, right?"

"I guess. We've kind of grown on each other." Gabriella said vaguely.

"Then flirt. If Troy has allowed a girl in, you're special." Chad ordered. "But, I know what you're like so I'll talk to him. I promise."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you, Chad. I better go. I'm meeting Troy for lunch."

Chad winked suggestively. "You might not need my help anymore."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't seem the kind of girl Troy goes for."

"What? You think you need to be like Sharpay?" Chad asked in disbelief. "You've got it all wrong. Gabriella, Troy likes girls who are true to themselves and who don't care about what others think. And you are certainly that."

She smiled slightly. "Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you later. I'm already later." She stopped, her arms outstretched slightly.

"It's okay, you can hug me." Chad reassured her.

Gabriella blushed and hugged him. "Thanks. And Tay will say yes. Trust me." She smiled and walked out of the library towards the rooftop garden. She climbed the stairs and smiled when she saw Troy. "Hey, Troy."

"Hey. What kept you? You're never late." Troy asked.

Gabriella walked over and sat down next to him. "Chad was talking to me."

"What about?" Troy asked curiously.

"Taylor." Gabriella replied. She didn't lie. Just didn't tell the whole truth.

"Ah." Troy said. "Asking you how to ask Taylor?"

"How'd you guess?" Gabriella joked.

Troy laughed. "Do you want to meet my friends? Chad obviously likes you because he asked for your advice and Zeke will like you because you're Sharpay's sister and Jason…well, Jason likes almost anybody. Including Kelsi."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "He likes her?"

"Yeah. He's not as hooked as Chad is on Taylor but I'm his best friend and I know him." Troy explained.

"I'd like to meet them but before we go, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Troy nodded. "What's up?"

"What exactly are we?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, are we acquaintances, friends, best friends or otherwise?" She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

Troy took a deep breath. "I'd like to think of us as best friends because I told you things that I never dreamt of telling anyone. Chad still thinks my favourite movie is _The Cottage_."

Gabriella smiled. "I'd like to think that too. That movie gave me nightmares." She shuddered slightly.

Troy laughed. "It wasn't that scary."

"Says the nearly six foot seventeen year old basketball play. I'm only just five foot; fifteen and I've never held a basketball in my life!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Troy chuckled, drawing her into a hug. "You're perfect the way you are." He whispered into her hair.

Gabriella pulled back slightly in surprise. "No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well, they should have." Troy smiled encouragingly before standing up and offering her his hand. "Come on. My friends are waiting."

Gabriella blushed as Troy clasped his hand around hers and pulled her to her feet. She looked to the ground, finding her shoes very interesting.

"You're blushing." Troy accused jokingly, lifting her chin gently.

Gabriella shrugged. "So what?" She asked quietly.

Troy smiled at her innocence, something he found terribly adorable. His hand let go of hers and wound around her waist, bringing her closer to his body, and his other hand cupped her cheek. "You tell me." He whispered before leaning down the good ten inches and kissing her gently on the lips.

Her hands trailed up his well defined chest before locking themselves together around his neck. She opened her mouth without hesitation when he requested permission and smiled into the kiss as he slowly explored her mouth. She had always thought Troy to be rough and demanding but she was happy that he proved her wrong.

He broke away when he knew they'd need oxygen. "Hi."

Gabriella's cheeks graced a deep red and her chest was heaving as she regulated her breathing. "Hi."

He let go of her waist and stepped away slightly. "I guess we better go to my friends."

Gabriella nodded, not being able to speak and followed him down the steps towards the cafeteria. The journey there was filled with an awkward silence and she couldn't help wondering if he thought of her as a mistake. He had just stepped away. Made no move to ask her to the prom and he definitely didn't make any move to ask her to make her his girlfriend.

"Hey guys." Troy declared as he approached the jock table. "Brie, this is Jason, Zeke and you know Chad. Guys, this is Gabriella."

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and smiled shyly. "Hey guys."

"You're Sharpay's sister, right?" Jason asked carefully.

Gabriella sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Whoa. How do you live with her?" He asked in amazement.

"Can you give her these?" Zeke asked, handing her a bag of cookies.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure. Chad, can I speak with you?"

Chad nodded and stood up, leading her to a secluded part of the cafeteria. "What's up?"

"Troy and I kinda…sorta…possibly…kissed." She whispered the last word.

"Gabs, that's great." He exclaimed, grinning.

"No. It's awful. Sharpay is going to kill me and all he said was hi and then that we should meet you guys." She said in dismay. "He confused me so much."

"Well, how was it?" He asked carefully.

"Slow and gentle. Like he had all the time in the world for me." She explained in a dreamy voice.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Just…Just don't give up. He's probably confused too and if I know him like I think I do, he's going to make a move. He's just waiting for the right time."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Chad. Am I okay to hug you again or not because we're in public?"

Chad rolled his eyes again jokingly and hugged her tightly, ruffling her hair. "You're going to get it, Montez."

Gabriella broke away and straightened herself up. "You messed up my hair!" She whined.


	6. I’ll always save you

**A/N: takes deep breath Okay, I kind of cried but you probably won't. It's just I've been really emotional lately as I'm under _a lot_ of pressure. Stupid teachers!! Fanfiction is my only solace and you guys make me happy. I've never told anyone this and I'm telling anyone who's interested but...I write because I can make it what I want. If I want a happy ending, I can have one. If want one to be realistic, it is.**

**A/N no. 2: This kind of focusses on Chaylor and I think you guys will like this chapter as I think both Troy and Chad are really sweet.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 5 – I'll always save you

Taylor sighed, dumping some plates into the tray of dirty dishes as she cleared the tables of the restaurant in Lava Springs. She knew Gabriella was really confused. Troy kissed her. And just left it! He was being an idiot and Taylor knew that. And Ryan knew that, Kelsi knew that and even Martha knew that.

"Taylor?" A voice asked.

Taylor swivelled around and saw Troy. "Troy, she's not working." She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, I'm not going to hide it. I like her. A lot." He then thought about it and changed his mind. "No. Ignore that. I love her. I don't know what happened. I've never fallen for a girl before and I'm scared, Taylor. I need your help."

Taylor stared at him thoughtfully. "You're serious about her, aren't you?"

Troy nodded. "Yes. I've seen her around but I never even knew her name and then that one day on the rooftop and I fall for her. Taylor, please!"

Taylor rested the tray on a table and wiped her hands on her apron. "Okay. I'll help you."

"Really?" He asked in excitement.

Taylor nodded. "Yes. Just be honest with her. But, be careful because she has grown up with no love or respect from her father and she's built up walls. You knocked them down and that's great. But, please don't make her build them back up again. She's going to be vulnerable to you and Sharpay and that's going to scare her to death." She stared at him. "She's my sister. Don't hurt her."

Troy nodded. "I won't."

"And be quick because she won't wait forever." She said softly. "I have to go. I'll annoy Gabby's dad if I don't work. I'll see you around."

Troy nodded. "Thanks Taylor. For everything." He smiled at her before turning around and leaving the restaurant.

Taylor shook her head and continued to clean the tables. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Chad standing there, his basketball secured under his arm. "Danforth, I'm working."

"I know. I'm sorry but I need to do this. Umm…right. Well-" He started nervously.

"Get on with it!" Taylor ordered.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" He mumbled quickly.

"Huh?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Chad sighed and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. "Will you, Taylor McKessie, be my date for the prom?"

Taylor frowned at him. "Me?"

Chad nodded eagerly. "I know that you've never really liked me but I really like you and I'd like a second chance." He dug into the pocket of his jeans and took a silver chain out with a heart shaped pendent. It had smaller hearts cascading down the centre and a bronze and green leaf on the right hand side. "I bought this for you as well."

Taylor took it tentatively then stared at Chad. "You're serious? This isn't a joke or a dare, right?"

Chad shook his head. "Please, Taylor?"

Taylor sighed and smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "Yes lunk-head-basketball-man. I'll go to the prom with you."

Chad pumped his fist into the air. "Yes. Taylor loves me, she's going to the prom with me…" His voice trailed off when he saw Taylor's raised eyebrows. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad you said yes."

"Me too. I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you later." Taylor promised.

"I'll call you." Chad smiled.

* * *

The phone rang in the Montez household and the four siblings pushed each other out of the way to get the cordless phone. Taylor picked up and pressed 'answer'. "Hello?"

"_Hey Taylor. Is Brie there?_" Troy's voice asked.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Taylor said dejectedly as she handed the cordless phone to Gabriella. "It's for you."

She smiled to herself and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Troy." She giggled.

Sharpay glared at her. "Give me that!"

Gabriella shook her head violently. "Sharpay, go away. Troy wants to talk to me."

"No he doesn't!" Sharpay screeched as she snatched the phone away. "Hi Troy." She giggled flirtatiously.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed before turning around and walked up the stairs. Troy was calling her and Sharpay ruined it. She ruined Gabriella's life. She pushed her bedroom door open and grinned to herself at what she saw. "Troy?" She asked in amazement.

Troy looked up from his lying position on her bed and rolled his eyes, pointing to the phone in his hands. "Sharpay, I've got to go. My dad wants me. Bye." He quickly hung up before she could reply. "I need a hug." He said in a baby voice.

She smiled at him and laid down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her further towards his chest. He noticed how she seemed to fit perfectly against his body. Like a jigsaw. "So you climbed my balcony?"

"How'd you guess?" He whispered, resting his head so it was directly above hers.

She shrugged, fiddling with his fingers that were resting on her right hip. "Because I know you more than I know myself."

Troy nodded. "I know what you mean. By the way, you are going to lock that balcony. I don't want any axe murders coming in and killing my best friend."

Gabriella laughed. "On about being a drama king."

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella stood up. She pulled the door open and Sharpay marched in. "Gabriella! Have you done my homework?"

Gabriella threw her head back. "I'm working on it."

"Sharpay, I don't think you should treat Gabriella like that." Troy spoke, still lying on Gabriella's bed.

Sharpay swivelled round from inspecting the work Gabriella had done. "Oh, Troy. What are you doing here with _her_?"

"I'm hanging out with her." Troy explained.

"But why? She's a geek!" Sharpay exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Troy raised his eyebrows as he stood up, standing protectively in front of Gabriella, holding her hand tightly. "You want to be careful what you say."

Gabriella stepped to the side of him. "Sharpay, get out of my room. I'll finish your homework soon. I promise."

"No you won't because Sharpay will finish it. If she doesn't, I'll tell my dad who'll tell the principal who will kick her off of the cheerleading squad. Isn't that right, Sharpay?" He asked sweetly.

Sharpay glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He took a deep breath. "Never dare Troy Bolton." He took his cell phone out and flipped it up. "All I have to do is press one button."

Sharpay huffed and grabbed the books before storming out of the room. Gabriella turned to Troy, her hand still clasped in his. "That has got to be the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me, Troy."

He smiled softly. "Forget about it."

She shook her head. "I'm serious. Thank you." She leaned up but she was still too short so she reached up and brought his head down, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering there longer than needed. "And I'll never forget it." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled to himself and hugged her tightly. "I'd only do it for you."

* * *

Taylor and Chad walked into East High together the next morning. She nudged his arms in a joking manner. "Chad that was kindergarten."

"But you shared your cookies with me which proves that you've liked me for a long time." Chad declared, his basketball tucked under his left arm and his right was around Taylor's shoulders.

She shook her head and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as they slowly walked down the nearly deserted hallway. They had left early to have some time together. "Chad, what should we do about Troy and Gabby?"

"Well, he kissed her, right?" He asked.

Taylor nodded. "And he stopped Sharpay from making Gabby do her homework."

"Really?" Chad asked in surprise.

Taylor nodded slightly. "Yeah. She told me last night after Troy went home."

"Whoa! He was at your house." He exclaimed.

She nodded again. "He climbed her balcony."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday." She giggled slightly.

Chad breathed out deeply. "Okay, so how do we get them together?"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know."

"What if we lock them in a closet?" He suggested.

She shook her head. "No. That won't work. There are air conditioning vents. They could get out. But, something along the same lines could work. How about we go to the mall after school?"

"What are you planning?" He asked curiously.

* * *

Gabriella jumped out of Troy's car, slinging her bag over her shoulder and slamming the door behind her. She was wearing a denim skirt that fell just above the knees with a pale blue jacket over a white tank top.

Troy followed suit but shut his door carefully. He was in a simple pair of jeans, white polo shirt and a denim jacket. "Be careful with my baby." He stroked her bonnet gently.

Gabriella smirked. "Your baby? Real manly."

He glared at her playfully. "Hey! She cost me a lot of money."

She looked at the beat up truck. "It doesn't look like it."

He shook his head. "It was supposed to impress the ladies."

"It ain't impressing this lady." She exclaimed as they walked into East High.

"You're fifteen. You're not a lady!" He glanced at her and saw she had raised her eyebrows. "That came out wrong didn't it?"

She nodded her head and spun the combination into her locker. "Yes. It did. But, I've spent my whole life being insulted. That's more of a compliment."

Troy frowned, leaning against the locker next to hers casually. "Well, you should be complimented. You're smart, funny, beautiful, caring and you live with Sharpay."

Gabriella laughed at the last comment as she shut her locker. "I suppose."

"Hey guys." Chad greeted as he approached with Taylor.

"Hey." Troy and Gabriella responded in unison.

"We're going to the mall tonight. Want to join us?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella glanced at Troy who nodded. "Yeah that's cool."

"Great. We'll see you there." Chad agreed as he dragged Taylor away.

A thought hit Troy. "Since when does Chad want to go to the mall?"

"Since when does Taylor hold his hand?" Gabriella questioned back.

Troy shrugged. "My best guess is he finally asked her to the prom. But, that doesn't explain why he wants to go to the mall. When he needs new clothes, his mum actually drags him there."

Gabriella laughed. "Well, we'll see what's up with them later. Let's get to homeroom or we'll have detention. But, Troy?"

"Yeah?" He replied as the walked slowly towards their homeroom.

Gabriella glanced at him before taking his hand and pulling him into an empty classroom, confusing him.

"Brie, what are you doing?" He asked in bewilderment.

Gabriella took a deep breath and placed the hand she was holding on her chest. "You feel that?"

"Your heart?" He whispered.

She nodded. "That has been beating my entire life just because I lived not because I wanted to live. But…" She stopped and looked down as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb of his free hand. "But what?"

She took another deep breath and looked up into his beautiful ultramarine eyes. "But now it beats because I know that you're with me, in my life. And that is the best thing that I've ever known. And I want to thank you." She used her other hand to push his head down to whisper into his ear. "For saving me."

Troy, knowing her well enough, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she sobbed into his chest. "I'll always save you."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! So what are Chad and Taylor planning? Well, I know but you guys don't! Haha I'm mean! Anyway, even though I'm mean to you, be nice to me and click the pretty review buton :D**


	7. I'm terrified

**A/N: Okay, here it is. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM...yet. It will be mine (insert evil laugh here)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – I'm terrified

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder as he put his arm around her as they walked into the mall with Taylor and Chad. "So why are we actually here?" Gabriella asked. She had left her jacket in the car with her bag but Troy still had his jacket on his shoulders.

Chad smirked, his hand wrapped around Taylor's. "We just wanted to buy CDs and stuff."

Troy stared at his best friend. "Why? You've got a billion CDs!"

"You can't have too many CDs!" He defended.

Troy shook his head and pulled Gabriella closer. "Whatever, dude."

Chad took his wallet out and groaned slightly. "Dude, I need some more cash. I'll just go to the ATM with Taylor. Why don't you guys meet us in the food court?"

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. Sounds cool. See you in a few, guys." She walked away with Troy to the elevators. She pushed the button and they waited patiently. The elevator came and the doors opened. They let a couple of people out before stepping in themselves and she pushed the button for the third floor.

"Brie, did you notice that Chad had a wad of cash in his wallet?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella thought back and nodded slightly. "Yeah. He did. But, it's Chad. He's probably up to something."

He sighed and nodded his head. "You're probably right."

"I am the girl who skipped two grades, is in every AP class and got a straight A average." She shot back.

"I'm in your chemistry class!" He defended.

"How did you get-" She got interrupted when the elevator jolted and they fell to the ground. "Troy, what happened?"

"_I am sorry. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stay where you are until we fix the problem._" A voice instructed through the intercom.

"Where are we going to go? We're stuck in an elevator!" Troy exclaimed sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled and looked at him from their sitting positions on the floor of the elevator. "Think this is Chad?"

Troy nodded and pulled her over to his side of the elevator and kissed the top of her head. "I'm guessing it's a good shot."

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I think I know why they trapped us in an elevator."

"They…They want us together, don't they?" Troy asked quietly, stroking her hair.

Gabriella nodded. "Did Taylor tell you anything?"

"Only that I should be quick because you won't wait forever." He whispered.

"Because I won't. It's now or never, Troy." She said softly.

Troy frowned for a second. "Why can't you ask me?"

Gabriella pulled back and raised her eyebrows. "Me?"

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "But, will you be my girlfriend and go to the prom with me?"

"Yes and no. I'll be your girlfriend but I can't go to the prom with you or anyone else. It's at the country club, remember? I need to work that night." Gabriella explained sadly.

Troy cupped her cheek gently. "Then we'll have our own prom. Just us."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "I'd like that."

Troy withdrew his hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Brie, this might scare you and it surely scared me a heck of a lot. But, I love you."

She smiled and a tear leaked from her eye and she grinned. "I love you too, Troy. I fell for you since I nearly fell for you."

He chuckled slightly. "Ironic or what?"

She giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know." She whispered, brushing her lips against his before pushing her mouth firmly onto his in a passionate kiss. His arms tightened around her waist and he lined her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting permission. She shyly parted her lips and he slowly explored her mouth.

He pulled back breathlessly. "It's so much easier when we're at the same height."

She giggled. "I know. You're nearly a foot taller."

"A foot you'll never see." He joked.

She poked him in the arm. "Stop being mean." She whined.

He smiled to himself and pulled her closer as she rested her head on his chest. "You know you love me."

She pulled back slightly and smiled softly. "That I do."

"_Thank you for your patience. Chad and Taylor's plan has worked!_" A voice hollered through the intercom.

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "I guess I was right."

Gabriella hit him over the head as she stood up, hearing the gentle hum of the elevator and smiled as he got to his feet. "I can't believe they trapped us in an elevator!"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked down at her. "I got a girlfriend out of it." He then lifted her up, pinned her against the opposite wall and kissed her sweetly. "At least you're light. I can lift you up."

She smiled at him. "That's great. But if you don't let me down now, I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine."

Troy quickly set her on the floor just as the doors opened, revealing a grinning Chad and Taylor. "Hey guys."

Chad and Taylor smiled at each other. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Chad, you came over the intercom." Gabriella explained, pulling Troy out of the elevator.

* * *

Sharpay pulled up in the school parking lot in her pink convertible and looked on in disgust as Ryan walked into the school with Martha. She was a fat geek! How could her own twin brother stoop so low? He knew about her expectations. Her gaze then moved to Taylor who was walking into the building…holding hands with Chad Danforth! A jock? Taylor McKessie and a jock? Wait a minute. He's best friends with Troy Bolton!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when an old truck pulled up beside her car. Troy hopped out and Sharpay smiled. "Hi Troy."

Troy looked over his shoulder slightly and spoke absent-mindedly. "Hi Sharpay." He continued walking round to the bonnet and stood there.

Sharpay got out of her car excitedly and around to him. "Hey. I'm so sorry about my sister."

A soft smile spread across his face and he stepped behind her. "Hey Brie."

Sharpay turned around and felt her jaw drop open when Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Gabriella. What are you doing?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slipped her arms around Troy's waist. "Troy drove me to school."

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to himself in a protective manner. "I wanted to drive my girlfriend to school. Now, excuse us. We need to go."

Sharpay glared at their retreating backs as they entered the building. She groaned in frustration. Her sister got Troy Bolton? If any Montez girl was going to have a chance with Troy Bolton, it would be her! She'd make sure of it.

She marched into the school and headed towards the computer lab. She had a plan she needed to start.

* * *

"Sharpay hates me. She's planning something." Gabriella said worriedly to Troy during their lunch period on the rooftop garden.

"I won't let her hurt you." Troy promised, kissing her forehead. "What's the worst she could do?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Troy, she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. She could turn the whole school against me."

He kissed her gently. "Don't worry about it. She might be a cheerleader but I'm the basketball captain."

She raised her eyebrows.

"It comes in handy." He defended.

She giggled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his neck before nuzzling her nose into his skin. "I love you, Troy."

He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders, pulling her closer, before kissing her hair over and over again. "I love you too."

"Don't leave me." She whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

He pulled back suddenly, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "What in the world gave you the idea I'd leave you?"

She shrugged vaguely. "I don't know. It's just I keep wondering why you like me. You said it yourself, you didn't even know my name until last week."

Troy cupped her face. "I know. But, I love you. I fell for you that day on the rooftop garden. I'm not leaving you."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

* * *

Taylor frowned at Chad. "How did you get basketball from parking ticket?"

Chad shrugged. "I went to the mall, bought a basketball and got a parking ticket."

Gabriella and Troy was trying hard not to laugh at the couple. They were playing charades and Troy and Gabriella were stood up. They were in four teams: Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Martha and Jason and Kelsi. Zeke had said he had some baking to do and they weren't going to decline Zeke's cooking.

"Back to the game." Ryan declared, turning his attention back to his sister.

Gabriella and Troy started to make actions and stared in disbelief at the responses they were getting.

"Guys, stop." Gabriella suddenly said quietly, knowing that she needed to say this.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Sharpay is going to kill me. I don't know what she's planning but I'm not going to lie. I'm terrified. I know her better than any of you guys. Even you, Ryan. I don't know what to do, okay?" She cried as she covered her eyes as the tears leaked and she sobbed quietly.

Everyone glanced wearily at each other as Troy quickly stepped forward and embraced her as she wept. "Shh….Come on, baby. Come with me." He took her hand and gently led her into her bathroom.

Chad sighed and turned to Taylor. "I feel so sorry for you guys."

"You should." Ryan moaned.

"You know, we work every day of the week to earn money for college and she's already got money to design her own clothing line after graduation." Taylor explained.

"She is bang out of order." Jason exclaimed.

"You try telling that to our Dad." Ryan raised his eyebrows.

The door burst open and Sharpay strutted in. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Where's the brat?"

"I don't know but there's one standing right in front of me." Ryan answered as he got to his feet.

"Where's Gabriella?" She snapped. "You know, the geeky boyfriend-stealing bookworm!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"In the bathroom." Martha replied.

"And Troy?"

"Bathroom too. Now go away." Ryan ordered.

"Fine." Sharpay said calmly as she turned around and made her way out of the room. An evil grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. This should be fun.


End file.
